1 Fight, 2 Confessions
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: The title says it all.


**1 Fight and 2 Confessions**

(Third POV)

Rentaro opened the door to Kisara's office an expression of cold anger all over his face. After Enju and him had finished business with Seitenshi, Rentaro asked Tamaki to look after his initiator and Yuzuki at his house. He wanted a talk with his boss. He wanted a perfect reason for not sparing Kisara's brother even if he did kill her parents. Revenge wasn't a good enough excuse for his taste. Kisara looked up once and then went back to writing more paperwork when he came in, almost as if he didn't exist to her. He came up to her desk, hands in his pockets, the same stern emotionless look on his face as he stared down at her, waiting for her to pay attention to her.

Kisara didn't look up but said, "What do you want?"

"Answers," he said, "a real answer to why you did that?"

"Did what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Kisara."

"I have a right to not listen to you, Satomi-kun."

"But what kind of etiquette is to ignore me just like that?"

She set her pen down and finally looked up, a blank emotion, "My manners don't relate to anything right now."

He slammed his fist against the table angrily, "Your manners matter because you're going to answer me right here right now!"

She did nothing except say, "Satomi Rentaro...why are you always so stubborn?"

He clenched a fist and grit him teeth. "Answer me. Why didn't you spare your brother?"

"You know what he did."

"I understand that he killed your parents, but what difference does it make?"

"He killed my parents, I killed him in return."

"There is no point of revenge, Kisara! You just have to move on!"

"How could I move on to an incident like that?!" she said, finally some emotion in her words.

"My parents died! Ten years ago and now look at me!"

"At least they weren't killed by humans! Yet your own relatives!"

Rentaro pounded the table again, "It still makes no difference by killing them!"

"Did you not see him? Did you not see that psychotic brother of mine? He's just the dark side of my family. Nothing else. Just plain darkness. Not even the slightest bit of light can be found in him. He had dark thoughts, evil intentions, selfish desires, blood lust, he...he didn't care..." Kisara's eyes started tearing up. Now you see? See why I had to do this Rentaro?"

Rentaro growled and then slapped her cheek. She looked at him as she held her cheek. Rentaro screamed, "You're no different!"

"What?"

"Dark thoughts! Blood lust! The desire to kill him! What makes you contrast between him?!"

"My cause!"

"Your cause is to eliminate him even after the death of your parents already happened?!"

"I eliminate him because it happened!"

"It doesn't help it! It already happened! As long as it happened, nothing can fix it! So what point do you have thinking that killing the murder would revive the them?! Huh?! What is the point of your destiny to kill him?! What is it?!"

Rentaro panted. He never came up to his own boss like that. Never. He always respected Kisara. He always respected her. But now he was starting to question himself.

Rentaro continued, "What would your parents think? How would your parents react if they saw you've become this, Tendo Kisara?"

She said nothing. All that came out of her were sobs and tears. And Rentaro did nothing to help it.

"You know..." he said, "I know this sounds inconsiderate...but I had loved you...Kisara."

And that's when Kisara stopped crying and looked at him.

"I loved you, Kisara. You were not only the best boss, but also the one girl that I finally found..."

Kisara was shocked. Not knowing a thing to say.

"But I lost her...no she fled. This girl I'm looking at isn't my boss nor the woman I love..."

He turned and left. Knowing that Kisara was going to fire him after yelling at her like that, he decided to finally come out of his shell and confess his feelings to her before he left. Out he walked into the crisp night air about to head home, until he heard her behind him, trying to catch up to him. He stopped. Expecting a slap across the face or anything involving pain as he turned around. But all he got was a kiss. She planted her lips right on top of his, molding her body closer to his. He didn't know the right response to this. Rentaro placed both of his hands on her waist and made the decision to kiss her pack. Her lips were soft like a pillow, the taste of her raspberry chapstick getting on his tongue. He pulled her closer, and pushed the kiss farther, creating more heat exchange. Savoring every moment, he broke away from the kiss looking into her eyes, searching for the emotion she felt at the moment.

"Rentaro..." she breathed.

"Kisara..." he replied.

"I...I'm sorry..." she pressed the side of her face against his shoulder, "you...you're right...I took it too far..."

"Kisara..."

She laughed to herself, "I...am no different then my brother...I have no mercy on them just as much as he has...and for a moment before you came here...I felt like I was going to kill another one of the five who killed my parents...but you came in...knocked some sense into me...and made me realize something. If there's one thing that makes me more upset then my parents dying, it's disgracing myself and changing into this...I know something like this is so hard to tolerate...yet I still refused to accept it...Please even if you do put me in jail...forgive me...Rentaro."

She cried. Hard. Just sobbed endlessly into his shoulder. Rentaro hugged her to himself, encasing his large body around hers for warmth. He found her again. His Kisara. The real Kisara. He stepped back and took a tissue from his pocket, wiping her eyes of tears, and then kissing her cheek.

"Ummm..." he started awkwardly.

"Nani?"

He blushed, "Was that kiss supposed to mean you...you feel the same?"

Kisara giggled, "Baka, what do you think?"

Rentaro laughed as well, hugging her again, "I love you, Tendo Kisara."

"I love you, too, Satomi Rentaro."

* * *

_**So how was my first Black Bullet fanfiction? I'm planning to write another one involving more fighting, but I won't be able to update as much with high school staring. And a summer reading still not finished.**_

_**NinjaFlautist Out**_


End file.
